


Three Times a Meeting

by CorsetJinx



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Laguna being Laguna, budding friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early on in the cycles Yuna meets a new warrior. Even in war, it's nice to make new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times a Meeting

She found him waiting by the edge of Sanctuary, focused on the bobbing heads of flora her mind instinctively associated with summer. Though this place had no seasonal pattern, as she’d learned, it was still nice to indulge the thought. His profile was to her, silver hair hidden under a bandanna of a sort, the rest pulled back into a long tail. It was easy to surmise that he was a warrior, from the assorted weapons on his person. Her eyes caught on the sword at his hip _(like someone else)_ , the axe, bow, lance and daggers. And that was just what she could see from the side.

He didn’t seem to be aware of her, and if he’d arrived this close to Sanctuary, then he must be a warrior for Cosmos. At least, she hoped so, able to find comfort in the fact that she could not sense ill intent from him. Only... pensive thought.

“I think they’re lovely too.” His head snapped up at the sound of her voice, surprise melting into confusion, then wariness. He looked her over, fingers twitching at his side as if in indecision. She folded her hands in front of her, offering only a faint quirk of lips. She hadn’t meant to startle him, not really.

Her feet led her forward, step by delicate step. Neither circling nor drawing too near, but letting him judge on his own what her intentions were. Her skirt rustled as she walked, pleats causing the hibiscus pattern woven into the fabric to dance with her movement. “It might seem silly, thinking of flowers... But it can be the little things that help you find peace. What do you think?”

She turned, smiling more fully now. Meeting his eyes was easy, though she wondered why his cheeks seemed pink. He was… well, if put honestly he was handsome. Girls back home, wherever home might be for her or him, must have thought him so too.

He cleared his throat, feet shifting his weight into an easier balance now that his surprise seemed gone. “I wouldn’t say it was silly. Not quite, I mean.” A pause stretched for a few seconds, his gaze returning to the blooms surrounding them. For a moment, she thought he might have remembered something- but when he looked at her again it was with cautious friendliness. “Not so long as you kept an eye on the journey ahead, right?”

“I agree.” She chuckled, slowly bowing from the waist once the momentary laughter subsided. The beads in her hair clinked gently with the movement, and she heard his soft noise of surprise as she straightened to look at him again.

“I am Yuna, a Summoner. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh, uh… Firion. I’m a.. A weapons expert I guess.”

He shuffled his feet, not quite meeting her eyes. Now she could see a mace sheathed at the small of his back, though somehow knowing that he was further armed didn’t surprise her at all. It seemed to her that he would have made a good Guardian.

_(Why did that seem so familiar?)_

“It suits you.” When he looked up, all she offered was a faint smile. Straightening her posture, she allowed the expression to fade. Apparently sensing her seriousness, he did the same. She unclasped her hands, letting them remain at her sides as she considered her next words with care.

“Firion, if I may call you that.” He nodded. “What do you remember, from before you woke up?”

As his gaze turned distant, she waited. Extended her senses, relieved to come up with only the two of them. She didn’t like the thought of an enemy possibly being so close to Cosmos’ throne, but if worst came to worst then they would fight.

“I’m sorry but I can’t seem to think of anything.” He seemed honest enough, brow furrowed with thought as he tried to remember something, anything about… before. “I know my name, have a fair idea of what I can do, but nothing else. Is that… normal, here?”

She nodded, wishing that it could be otherwise. “It was the same for me when I awoke. If you feel up to it, I could accompany you to Cosmos. She... She may be able to better explain.”

That caught his interest. “Cosmos? Is she a friend of yours?”

She couldn’t help it, the laugh that bubbled up, even as she covered her mouth with one hand. “It… it is a little more complicated than that, I’m afraid.” Sobering up, she tilted her head back in the general direction of the goddess’ glowing throne. “But I am sure she could answer your questions, or at least give you a better idea of this place.”

The sight of Sanctuary’s tower seemed to have transfixed him, but her words reached him well enough. With a blink and a small nod, he fell into step with her as she began walking.

It was nice, she decided, to journey with someone else again. She would do her best to make it a journey filled with laughter.

-

She found him again near Crescent Lake, tending to his weapons as he spoke with one of their comrades- Laguna, she recalled. Yes, that was his name. The brunet’s head turned towards her when she approached, the weapon master’s soon following. Both stood to greet her and she bowed her thanks when they accepted her into their company.

“Have you found anyone else, Yuna?” Laguna rarely ever used her title, but she found that she didn’t mind. He was a kind mind, easy to speak with and a good listener. She shook her head in response to his question, feeling her mask slip for a moment. It worried her, to think that there might be others out there and they hadn’t been able to find them.

“Hey now, no need to get down in the dumps. Look at it this way- every day is a new chance. You might find somebody, you might not. The blame’s not on you, Yuna. You try hard enough as it is.” Seated as she was, she had to look up to meet the older man’s smile but she did with a sense of ease now. Firion nodded, placing one of his daggers aside- freshly cleaned if the gleam of the metal was any indication.

“We may not be able to save everyone, but we can put forth our best effort.”

She laughed as Laguna turned to him, idly accusing that he’d just undone all his hard work. She wished them a safe journey and promised to be careful on her way back to Sanctuary.

-

This time it was Sir Kain who found him, wounded after a fight with the enemy. Possibly Ultimecia, for the way the air had crackled with spent magic. She’d arrived as soon as she could, apologizing for the wait much to the Dragoon’s amusement.

It had not taken too long to mend the damage with her own magic; skillful a healer as she was she shuddered to think what the alternative could have been had the Sorceress not been temporarily driven off.

“Take this with you for the next couple of days. It should help with the pain.” Magic could take care of much, but it still had drawbacks. For all he’d been quiet, he slowly accepted the poultice from her with a nod and thoughtful frown. She hesitated, watching him for a moment.

“You have something on your mind.”

“It’s nothing. Just… something the witch said.”

She nodded, smoothing out her skirt. “The enemy has plenty of reason to try and confuse us. However, you are not alone. Please remember that.”

He lifted his head, brown eyes a little calmer than before. After a moment, he nodded.

“Thank you, Lady Yuna.”

She smiled. “Yuna, please.”


End file.
